Airborne
by LadyAshh
Summary: Established Caskett, pregnancy fic - Kate is 8 months pregnant, what happens when she decides to hop on a plane?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I just had this idea in my head and decided to write it… I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Kate are you sure this was a good idea?" He asked as he watched her face twist in pain.

"Well Castle, whether it was a good idea or not, we already did it." She answered him through gritted teeth.

He stepped up to her, placing his hand on her belly, trying to calm whatever chaos was going on in there that was putting her in so much pain.

She exhaled sharply and opened her eyes, resting her hand over his.

"Let's just go home before this one decides to show himself." She said, grabbing her suitcase.

He grabbed the rest of their luggage and followed her out of their hotel room, closing it behind him. They made their way to his rented car, dropping off the keys at the reception area.

She was eight months pregnant and looked as if she was ready to pop at any moment, but despite his best tries, when she heard her favourite aunt had passed, he could not prevent her from hopping on a plane and attending the funeral, he could only follow her.

Now, one week later, they were on their way to the airport for the hour long flight back to JFK, where he could rest his mind. He had been worrying about her and the baby the entire week, wondering what would happen if the baby decided to come early.

"Castle, you're staring again." Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry, I just - I just really think this is a bad idea."

"I know you do, but we gotta get home now okay? I'll be fine, the baby will be fine." She assured him, cradling his cheek in her hand.

He nodded, smiling at her.

"I just don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you two."

She smiled, "Nothing's gonna happen Castle. Now drive."

He obeyed, strapping the seatbelt on, he started the engine and headed for the airport, to take Kate and their unborn son home.

They drove to the airport in silence. Kate had her window down, allowing the wind to blow her hair all over the place as she took in the sunlight with a slight smile on her face.

He kept peaking at her every chance he got. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was his, let alone eight months pregnant with his child. His hand rested lightly on her thigh and her hand came to cover his, interlacing their fingers, holding his hand there.

They eventually reached the airport and Castle parked the car, unloading the luggage before going to help Kate get out of the car. He gave the keys to one of the workers to return to car and finding a wheelchair for Kate.

"Where are you going with that?" She eyed the chair in complete disgust.

"Kate, you're eight months pregnant, you shouldn't be doing so much walking, yet alone flying." He pleaded with her.

"Castle, I'm pregnant, not an invalid, it's not even that much walking. I'm not getting in that." She said, folding her arms on top of her belly, daring him to argue with her.

He sighed, knowing he was not going to win this one, she was too independent for this. Fine. He put the wheelchair back where he got it.

"Good. Now let's go." She said as she started walking through the airport.

He followed right behind, watching her intently for any signs of discomfort or trouble. Luckily, they made it through without any complications.

"See? I'm fine." She said as she lowered herself into the first class seat beside the window.

Castle loaded their hand luggage into the storage above their heads, before taking his seat beside her.

He reached for her hand that rested on top of her belly, rubbing the back of her palm with his thumb.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Kate." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

She smiled and her eyes softened at his endless concern for her.

"I know you were." She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his lips, her fingers rubbing his cheek.

"But my body has already been taken over for eight months and counting, I can't go to work, I can't wear my heels, and I'd just like to not feel like a complete waste okay?" She told him.

"You're not a waste Kate – you're pregnant, you need to be taking it easy."

"I know Castle, but I've never had to do this before, so just… bear with me okay?"

"Always."

He leaned into her, kissing her again, letting his eyes drift close as he nearly lost himself in the kiss before the pilot speaking over the speakers broke them apart.

They leaned back in their seats, strapping on their seatbelts as the plane began to move down the runway, slowly, before turning and picking up speed and launching into the air.

She unconsciously placed her hand on her belly and held Castle's hand with her other as she looked out the window at the land quickly disappearing below them and water taking its place.

"You okay?" He asked her when they were at level.

She turned towards him a small smile on her face.

"I'm fine Castle, you look tired, get some sleep okay?" She told him, kissing his cheek.

"Wake me if you need anything." He told her, positioning himself to face her before letting his eyes drift closed and surrendering to sleep.

She watched him for a while, as the worry lines in his face smoothed out and his mouth slightly parted, snoring lightly. She smiled, her heart swelling up with love as she brushed his hair from his face.

She dragged his hand over to her and draped it over her belly, his arm holding her possessively even in his sleep. She curled up on her side and let herself follow him into sweet sleep.

* * *

Her eyes flew open when she felt it.

No, it couldn't be, could it?

Definitely not.

This couldn't be happening now.

Her eyes widened in horror as she squeezed Castle's hand, trying to get him to wake up.

"Kate?" He mumbled sleepily.

Her breathing became laboured as the first pain shot through her. She slammed her eyes shut and squeezed Castle's hand so hard, if he wasn't awake before, he definitely was.

Oh it was happening.

"Castle, I know how much you like to be right about things, but could you keep your mouth shut this time?" She breathed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting up, taking in her pain stricken face.

"Is the baby kicking again? Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"My water just broke."

His heart stopped.

On a plane? No this, couldn't be happening on a plane. Was there even a doctor on here? He didn't know how to deliver a baby.

He knew this was a bad idea, damnit why didn't she listen to him.

Her breathing got his attention, the breathing her doctor told her to do when she was experiencing contractions.

"Oh my God Kate, what do we do? This can't happen now? I don't know what to do, we aren't prepared for this!"

"Castle!" She yelled, "Shut up and call a flight attendant."

"Flight attendant, right." He moved to stand up, searching for a flight attendant, but her already tight grip on his hand tightened even more.

"No! Don't leave me!" She pleaded.

"I have to get a flight attendant, there's none right here." He told her.

She squeezed his hand hard again as she felt another contraction rip through her and oh they were so close together.

"What are you doing? You have another four weeks to go." She spoke to her belly, trying desperately to find a comfortable position.

"I need a flight attendant over here!" Castle yelled from his seat, since it didn't seem she was letting him up anytime soon and his hand was basically numb.

The persons around them had begun to take notice and were all peering over at Kate, wondering what was going on. If she wasn't so focused on breathing through her contractions, he was pretty sure she'd murder them all for staring.

"Sir?" A bright eyed flight attendant came up to him, eyes wide when she took in Kate.

"Is she - ?"

"She is. Is there a doctor on this plane?" He asked.

"Ummm, I don't know, let me check." The flight attendant said, slowly backing away towards to speaker phone.

"This is an emergency, is there any doctor aboard this plane? Specifically an OB/GYN? Please, you are needed in first class."

She repeated the notice and returned to them. "I'm going to inform the pilot."

"Hurry up!" Kate yelled after her.

"Kate, sweetie, it's not the flight attendant's fault, if only you'd just listen to me – ow ow ow!" She cut him off with a rough squeeze of his hand.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. – aaahh!" She cried out, arching out of her seat.

"He's coming Castle." She breathed, twisting her body in pain.

"Oh God, no he can't, Kate, come on, hold out a little longer, we only have ten more minutes on this plane." He begged.

She shook her head, "No. No, he's coming Castle and he's coming now."

"I heard a call for a doctor?" He heard a voice from behind him. He turned to see a middle aged man, peering through the curtains.

"Oh thank God." He breathed, "My girlfriend, she's having her baby right now."

"Right now?" The man asked, stepping through the curtains at the same time the flight attendant returned.

"Are you a doctor?" She asked the man, nerves shaking her voice. What was she frightened for? She wasn't the one having a baby on a plane.

The man nodded, moving over the Kate.

"The captain requested that you try to keep this baby inside for a couple of minutes, we have 10 minutes 'til we land."

"There will be no ten minutes! This baby is coming out of me right now!" Kate yelled, her hair sticking to her skin slick with sweat.

"Okay, Kate. I'm going to have to remove your pants and underwear okay?" The doctor told her, reclining her seat, positioning himself in front of her.

Kate could only nod, she was biting down on her lip, to keep from screaming out.

"Pass me that blanket." The doctor instructed Castle.

The flight attendant proceeded to re-seat the members of first class in the business class, apologizing for the inconvenience and soon it was just her, Castle, Kate and the doctor in the room.

"How far along is she?" The doctor asked Castle, who was taking in everything in complete shock.

"Eight months." He managed.

"What is she doing on a plane?" The doctor asked disapproval evident in his voice.

"Well, she just had to go to her aunt's funeral and aahh!" She squeezed his hand again.

"Shut. Up." She demanded, her head falling back on the seat.

"Okay, I'm going to need another blanket and a pair of scissors." The doctor told the flight attendant, "I supposed you don't have any epidurals on this flight."

The flight attendant shook her head slowly, eyes bulging, staring at Kate.

"Well, just the blanket and scissors then.. oh and a cold towel."

The attendant nodded and went to retrieve the items.

"Okay Kate, I see a head." The doctor said, spreading her legs, so that he could get access.

"Oh God, this is really happening." Castle said, in shock, looking down to where his son was about to enter the world.

He hadn't done this before. Of course he had a child, but Meredith wouldn't let him in the room when she gave birth to Alexis and she certainly did not give birth on a plane.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed.

"What? How is this my fault?" He asked her.

"You got me pregnant! You know, I don't know why men don't get preg—aaahhh!" She screamed, arching herself off of the seat again. He could see the tears rolling down her face and he just wished he could take the pain away, or at least that she wasn't on a plane, giving birth.

"Okay Kate, push!" The doctor told her, taking the blanket, scissors and towel from the attendant. He spread the towel out below her and handed the towel to Castle.

"Aaaaahh!" She yelled, as she pushed, flopping back down in the seat breathing heavily.

"I can't do this." She cried.

"No Kate, you have to." He whispered, wiping her forehead with the cold towel, catching her tears.

"You were right, I shouldn't have gone, I should have stayed home, we wouldn't be in this situation now." She said softly, rising up to push again, squeezing his hand so hard he thought it might break.

"Listen to me Kate, that baby is coming and he's coming now and he needs you to focus on pushing okay?" He leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead. She brought their joined hands up to her lips.

"Push Kate!"

She pushed again, sobs spilling from her mouth, breaking his heart.

"It hurts." She cried.

He brushed the hair out of her face, wiping away her tears.

"I know babe, but it's almost done, he's almost here." Castle assured her.

"We're descending. There's an emergency team waiting at the gate when we land." The attendant informed them.

"Okay Kate, I need you to push for me again a big one, ready?"

"No."

"Come on Kate, you can do this." Castle whispered in her ear, "I love you, come on."

She opened her eyes to look at him, tugging him down to her. He kissed her soft and slow, pulling back slightly, letting his breath ghost over her face.

Her breathing was jagged as she rose up to push one last time, screaming out in pain.

His heart stopped as he heard the sound of a loud cry.

"He's here." The doctor announced, wrapping the baby in the blanket.

"Daddy do you want to cut the cord?" The doctor offered the scissors to him.

Castle took the scissors and cut the cord, taking in the sound of their baby crying.

"He's here Kate." He said, becoming overwhelmed with emotion.

"Yea? Can I see him?" She asked, her voice shaky.

He reached out for the baby, taking him from the doctor. The baby's cries quieted when he saw Castle and his little limbs flailed around.

"He's beautiful Kate, he looks just like you." He told her, placing the baby in her waiting arms.

She wrapped him up to her, nuzzling her nose against his soft, warm skin.

"Hey there," She whispered, smiling, "You're a trouble maker you know that?"

"He's pretty healthy looking and big for being born almost a month early, I suggest you get him checked out." The doctor told them standing and moving to give them their privacy.

Castle nodded, "Thank you Dr?"

"Josephs."

"Dr. Josephs."

"My pleasure, I wish for you a healthy baby." He smiled before disappearing through the curtain.

"Wow, Castle, we made this." She said, still in awe.

"Yea, yea we did." He smiled, lying beside her, running his finger lightly over his sons head, through the small patch of hair in the middle.

"What are we gonna name him?" He asked.

"Ethan?"

"Ethan Castle, I like the sound of that." Castle beamed.

They felt the plane touch down and run along the runway before coming to a stop. The doors opened and immediately a team of EMT's rushed in, placing Kate and her baby on a gurney and rushing her off of the plane. Castle hurriedly grabbed their luggage and followed.

They took her to a waiting ambulance where they proceeded to check her and her baby's vitals. After the decided all was well they drove to the hospital, just to be safe.

They checked her in and got her in a room, Castle used this time to call the airline about their luggage to have it sent to his loft.

He disconnected the call and moved over to her. She was holding him close to her, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

Just watching her, he knew she was going to be an awesome mother.

Ethan stared up at them, with large brown, curious eyes. He hadn't made a sound since, save from his little baby noises.

Castle stared at the baby who had been born in such an unconventional way, but had managed to capture both their hearts. He needed to call their family and friends, but watching Kate, he imagined she wanted a little more time with her new baby and decided to wait a while.

Soon, he began to fuss and reach for her.

"I think he's hungry." He told her, "You ready to try and feed him?"

She nodded as she raised her shirt and moved aside her bra, exposing her nipple to him. He latched on immediately and began sucking.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"It's a little weird, but, it's okay." She told him, not taking her eyes off of their feeding child.

"Wow, he really was hungry." She said in amazement and he continued to suck on her.

Castle took a seat on the edge of the bed, watching his girlfriend breastfeed their new born child and couldn't help but imagine what the future held in store for them.

Shortly after, Ethan released her nipple, his head falling against her chest.

"Bedtime." Castle announce, reaching for him.

"Can I just hold him a bit longer? He can sleep right here. I can't let him go." She said, holding tightly to him.

Castle smiled at her, "Of course."

He climbed in the bed behind her, his legs on either side of her, bringing her back to rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested them lightly on their son.

Ethan Castle.

With the way he came into the world, Castle could tell they were in for a wild ride, but with Kate by his side, he was ready for anything.

* * *

**End A/N: So? So? So? What did you think? And see what I did with the name of the fic and all? Ahahhaha. Yea, I'm lame I know. But seriously, thanks for reading and would you be so kind to leave me a review? Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this isn't another chapter i'm just saying I know pregnant women aren't allowed on planes after a certain stage, but this is just fanfiction and I just really wanted to write it. So thanks to all for leaving the review about this, I know though and I figured it would rub some of you wrong, but hey, fiction is fiction. Glad you liked it still. Also, I'm not planning for another chapter... but who knows, maybe one day I'll be so inspired... 


End file.
